


Flash Fiction

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: Write for five minutes onlyNo re-readingNo editing





	Flash Fiction

“Night man, don’t stay up too late,” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder.

“Okay dad,” Sam said and Dean smirked as he walked down the hall.

Sam stared at the website, they were no closer to figuring out this case than they were three hours ago. He sighed, rubbing his face and getting up from the table, grabbing a glass of whiskey before he sat back down. 

He minimized the Internet window and hovered his mouse over a folder called “JM”. He hesitated, then double-clicked it open. He scrolled through the photos. Jess smiling at him, Jess sitting on their bed in the apartment, laughing at something, Jess in her halloween outfit. He opened a video and watched himself carrying Jess over the threshold of their apartment, his roommate teasing him about how corny they were. 

The screen was getting blurry. Sam wiped his eyes and took a sip of the whiskey. He touched the screen and whispered, “I miss you Jess.”


End file.
